dnd_revan_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Victus Per Foribus
Here's a rough, non-editted summary of every session we played in the Prophecy of the Edin Campaign: 12: 2/21/16: Lvl 4 Tiberium gave you the location and some items that may help aid in the journey to Lloyd. After a message from Souma saying that getting a boat is hard with the exact location of the edin ruins on Shikoku islands. After a trip from Old man Jensen on a fishing boat, you discussed some things, tried to fish a bit and didn’t really succeed. After being dropped off you found your way into a web of giant spiders and found some and fought some. After killing them you found Lloyd and talked with him for a bit. After deciding that Jaaku wanted to cure 13: 2/28/16: Lvl 4 Upon continuing into the cave, the group encounter more fish people as well as a pile of dead bodies with 2 that were not dead. Upon killing them and having a few members and enemies fall off the cliff, you scouted ahead. After messing around with a rope bridge and a pile of bones you followed another pile of bones into an outcropping. There a giant three legged monster with tentacles came out of the mud and bone piles and attacked. After a grueling fight and some illusions and tentacles, it was defeated a looted. After deciding to rest, the group went back to the rope bridge, found a trap, a chest, and an ooze. After almost being boiled alive by the ooze, it was defeated and the chest was open. 14: 3/13/15: Lvl 5 After dividing up magic items, the group kept going right until they were met by an illusionary wall. After walking through it you got the cavern thistle, inspected some orbs and then prepared for a fish attack. After killing them and slashing up the leader you found some more loot. After a while, you left back out the way you came until you started feeling a familiar sense of tremors in the ground. After scrambling up the wall and mending the elevator a bit, you managed to get out before the rumbling came to the point of something bad happening. After sleeping in the cave and going back up to Lloyd’s abode, you got the cure and asked a few questions. It was then you saw a familiar face of an elf and a female human saying there was a spider situation. It was then you snuck into where the giant spiders approached. 15: 4/3/16: Lvl 5 After hearing loud cracks coming from north, you used the opportunity to ambush the spiders. After taking a bunch of them down, some of you being messed up by a webs, and having a few spiders shouted to death, you managed to take a lot of poison damage but live. After talking with Ren for a bit, you learned about a political ploy with the elven noble and fell disinterested. But with Ren talking about going to Shikoku, Jaaku managed to get a ride with him. After so resting and waiting for some poison, you decided to go through Burn Irne as opposed to Wyn. After meeting with a lounging innkeeper, you had some beer, including a blood red IPA, and made him feel uncomfortable. In the morning you ran some errands while being creeped out and were just about to say goodbye to the innkeeper before heading out. 16: 4/10/16: Lvl 5 After doing some signing and studying of the guest book at Burn Irne, you trudged through a rainstorm as you got to Amber Licht. Taking in the scenery you managed to buy some items, sell some items, and stare at the ground. After heading to a nearby place called the Honey and Lees meadry, you learned of a rat problem growing in the city. After learning a bit more about Alfyr as well as an aquitance of his, you agreed to the challenge. After that, you woke up and headed to the Ratway where you found a man being attacked by a swarm of rats, of which you helped. After persuading a goliath to let you all through his home, you were met by more rats and a some alligators in the water below. After some rope maneuvering and some helping, you manage to help up someone who fell in. After some more traps, you and some papers and a lock box, Cereck tried to scout ahead while the man wasn’t good for looting and just walked ahead as well. It was then that you found a ground of large rats swarming a female human chained to a wall when you heard the words “We have intruders.” 17: 4/17/16: Lvl 5 After a surprise attack in the city of Amber Licht you fought your way through a group of wererats and caused a surrender. It was then you learned about the story of being extorted by a local meadry by causing the other places to go out of business. You decided to let them be incarcerated and try to convince the head guard to incarcerate them, find their friend who was held captive in Johnathan’s meadry, and not get them executed on the spot. It was later that Jaaku went back and fought a Goliath in hand to hand combat. Despite getting pumped up, Jaaku perished with 10hp left on a goliath. He was revived and stared at his feet for a bit. After heading the guard house with the pose, you gathered everyone into the area for a trial. After representing Johnathan Whitebramble via headband of illusion, you managed to cause Johnathan to be incarcerated and spare the lives of the wererats. With that you met Ren in the lobby of the Amber Licht Inn and set out to sea. You met the captain (Shaun), Ren, and Aleena and set sail. You learned about an interesting proposition from Ren. 18: 4/24/16: Lvl 5 After getting outside of Blackwater Park, you took in the sights and dropped anchor outside and waited for inspection. It was then that you learned about Ren and his relationship with Mr. Ryan. After him coming on the boat, you heard some back and forth between him and Ren while a crew member was thrown overboard and Alfyr was in the process of being drowned. After hearing you were fucked, Ren gave you a history lesson about pirates and Blackwater Park. It was then that you prepped for a night attack against some Orcs from the continent Katar to the south. After awhile, you sprung the attack from a tiny hut. It resulted in some invisible insults, bunched enemies, rope swinging orcs, an orc pushed overboard, a spiritual weapon slice, a suggestion to stop fighting, and number of survivors spared, then killed, then spared… After a convincing to the captains, you traded ships and went to shikoku. It was then that you entered a new day and were heckled about buying some robes and then headed out to the city called todaiji. 19: 6/5/16: Lvl 5 After making it to Shikoku, the first thing Alfyr wanted to do was find a man to build his bow. The party then learned about Makoto, an inventor who is a bit of a celebrity around Shikoku. After walking by a noisy festival, everyone went inside of Makoto’s shop. They were greeted with an open area with no around until a man with a black ponytail and glasses said hello. After asking to build something and asking about Malek, the group left to see the Shikoku guard cut down someone in the middle of the street. After asking Makoto again, they learned about the emperor a bit and his ruling style of the region. It was then that the group decided to go to Jaaku’s temple and ask what was going on. After being told that they would be apprehended on sight if they left the temple, the group went in, learned about Jaaku’s mother and the state of the temple here. After going to bed and having some food, Alfyr woke in the night to the sound Shida dropping a tray of water in the night. It was then that the ninjas attacked. After doing a lot of acrobatics and fighting and cutting people down, we stop with Alfyr guarding the door from one last ninja. 20: 6/26/16: Lvl 5 With Alfyr rolling well enough to hold the ninjas back, the ninja was cut down and no one else died that day. After converging everyone together, there was a pounding sound coming from outside. The guard had never seen or heard of these ninjas but they sent for reinforcements to deal with the problem. After looking at the note on some of the ninjas, the party were trying to figure out why they were being targeted and by who. After some curing, a candle light vigil, and some goodbyes (to specifically Jaaku), the party decided to leave in the dead of night to evade the patrol of troops coming in the morning. After taking the road along with Sol and Cereck getting less sleep than normal, you arrived at a roadside noodle shop. Inside you met a strange human with horns, wings, and a tail sitting in the noodle shop. After talking with him you learned he was a man by the name of Saio who claimed he “was from hell, half devil, half human, and lived in an orphan for the entirety of his life.” After deciding to go the Capital City of Kanji, you heard Kisshomaru speak to a crowd of hundreds of people and met up with an old friend named Ren. Alfyr opted to stay and listen while to group went with Ren to listen to a proposition. The plan is to reveal Kisshomaru as a tyrant, capture or kill him, and find the heir to the throne. It was then that the meeting was interrupted by guards at the door. After trying to suggest the lead guard to stand down, the others disagreed and attacked anyways. After some fighting a bit and seeing Ren in action, everyone agreed to make their way to the edge of town in the poorer section of the area with Alfyr nowhere in sight. 21: 7/10/16: Lvl 5 After talking for a bit and meeting up, the group decided to split up and conquer. Sol and Alfyr decided to head to Shino Plateau to check out Malek and Todaiji for his Bow. The Plateu showed an interesting display of people having a choice to take their own life, seppuku style, or be executed. Alfyr saw malek and with some fake puking, and unseen servant trickery, helped unbind him. As Alfyr and Sol left as chaos seemed to break out on the Plateau. While this happened, the rest of the party disguised themselves and let Saio do the talking as they walked into the guard head quarters. After wondering into a locker room and equipment room area, they changed into the armor and decided to opt out of trying to find the head captain. After meeting up with everyone again, they used the 2nd day to get Ren to do some more research on the Monastery leaders as they devised a plan to get in. Dressing up as guards and using Alfyr as a captive, you convinced the monks that you needed shelter and food before heading back to Kanji. After meeting with Jigoro, they put the plan into action. Jigoro turned out the be an ally put had seen through Saio’s spell disguise and put a notification that there were imposters to Kisshomaru before he know of their cause. 22: 7/17/16: Lvl 5 After being shown the tower area, Jigoro showed you the tower with the large statue of the golden dragon in it. He then mentioned the way out through the catacombs in the bottom but that it was being occupied by a spectral force. After deciding to go down into the catacombs, the party saw the first part of the catacombs with an altar and a painting of a samurai with his sword on the altar. After taking it and looking around, Alfyr managed to find the location of a secret door while Saio found how to open it. With Cereck scouting ahead, he was met face to face with what looked to be a ghost. After the ghost disappeared, Cereck became possessed and fought the party, stabbing Sol a lot. After fighting some more, a turn undead spell was used to get the ghost out. After defeating, Sol recalled that a body nearby needed a proper burial. After looking around for a bit more, the body was found and put to rest, along with the exit. After hearing horse riders in the night, the party decided to stay in the catacombs and sleep until the next day. After prepping, the time came to fight Kisshomaru. After being led in, the party got a surprise on Jigoro, Kisshomaru, and company. After a failed attempt to suggest the tyrant, the group fought and eventually put the other guards and Jigoro to sleep. With the body guards almost getting to the main force, this just leaves Kisshomaru against the enemy. 23: 7/31/16: Lvl 6 The fight with Kisshomaru raged on, his accomplices asleep the fight raged on. Kisshomaru continued to duel Cereck, after Shard and Sol entered the frey, Cereck got very angry and tried to kill the emperor until he was dead. Saio blasted Cereck with some spells to knock him unconscious and everyone else was actually still alive. Also, there is a personal guard of Kisshomaru hanging from the bridge tied up. Anyways, Jigoro told you all to go and carrying two unconscious people you made it out to Aleena who had a note and some horses for you. As you rode away, you questioned Cereck and read the note. You learned that you still had some important people to talk to you set your sights on Moriteru Ueshiba. With 3 of you heading into the night, using Shard as a scouter, you managed to navigate the patrols and head to the monestary. There was a guard tent at the entrance to the monastery so you decided to grappling hook to the top. It was then that you found some ninjas about to run into the main living area of the monastery. After being closelined off the top, firing a bow twice, and having ungodly amounts of AC, you defeated them and met the man himself: Moriteru. After talking for a bit and a little convincing, Moriteru agreed to follow you and talk with the Order of the Golden Dragon. A message was send to Jigoro Kano and now you wait. 24: 8/7/16: Lvl 6 After waiting for Kano to come, the group realized that he was met by the two Shikoku Guards. After talking a bit with Mortiteru, the group saw a guard ride away on horseback and then the group decided to send in Saio to seduce the guard away from Kano. After turning into a lost Shikoku woman, Saio was able to get Kano out of the tent. Things went downhill after he sat on the guard. In fact, he was practically burned and seared to death but he was knocked unconscious. After that, the group rode to the city and they were met with a roadblock leading to the city. After some scouting and posing as the guards, they were able to make it through. The next day, they met the order of the golden dragon and was mostly addressed by the head monk by the name of Shao. After some debate, Shao was not really convinced and decided to call a sacred meeting of the Monastery leaders. As a result, the group decided to wait the 2 days for it to occur and a message was sent with Shard. This meant that the Ravenholm/Nara Guards were present by 2nd day. After convincing the guards to let the group keep their weapons, the group decided to lead the group of Ravenholm guards to Kisshomaru’s location. 25: 8/21/16: Lvl 6 After 2 nights of watch Kisshomaru endlessly, one time in the middle of the night Kisshomaru turned into a kid, or something like that. Sol noticed that the kid was feinting his fear and the group waited for the group to come back to fetch Kisshomaru. With Thanatos showing the group around, the lady soverign: Luciana came in and got to know the characters including Sol and Alfyr Nothing-In-Particular. After getting the paladins in and hearing a bit of the story under the zone of truth, the Ravenholm guards strapped iron bracers to everyone and gave them 3 days to show up. Then the group decided to do a dungeon crawl. Into the Gem essence testing facility the party went and they were met with some inscriptions and a sketchy looking elevator. After repairing the elevator for an hour, the group rode the elevator down. After stopping at the floor, the cable groaned and bent and everyone but Sol made it out of the Elevator. After casting feather fall, the group decided to look around. They were met with an electric floor and fence. It hurt. Then the group went down the stairs for way too long and bashed at a door even longer. After the better part of 15 minutes, the party destroyed the door and heard a muffled, alien scream in the distance. 26: 8/28/16: Lvl 6 After talking a bit and forcing Cereck to guard the door the lay on the ground, you decided to check out the rest of the doors around the area. Deciding against going for the fence and floor that hurt last time, you entered into the room called, control room. You were met by some beeping noises and folded up automatons. A fight ensued, the group thought tactically and brought the shield bashing robots outside. Sol got knocked down, Alfyr got knocked out, and Faelwen literally killed everything. It was then that you read a note, saw some greenflame azer, and some books and stuff. After checking through the conference room and barely recognizing a symbol on a stone table; and an observation deck where the lights went out and then went back on you made your way to the security area. With a tiny hut and opening the security doors, the automatons attacked and were temporarily shut down with the reset lever. After looking around, you came to the climate control room and were met with a giant crystal that seemed to make everything super cold. 27: 9/4/16: Lvl 6 Going into the fight with the 3 robots, you fought and used the climate control room as cover. After fighting them, a tiny hut was made, some scratching on the door and lava was made when saio transformed into a robot and tried to scout out a bit. After fighting some small winged creatures, saio, faelwen, and alfyr fought some exploding creatures. After sitting around awhile, they discovered a condenser with an interesting sword that was unused. Rounding the corner, alfyr noticed some more robots and fought until another set of double doors was opened. Faelwen went down, another set of door was open, saio ran, and aflyr turned invisible. With some running and some robot shutdown for 12 seconds, Saio continued to run while alfyr turned invisible. As the robots came back to life, saio ran and the rest of the crew felt out of the loop. 28: 9/11/16: Lvl 6 After getting the robots to shut down, Saio met up with Sol and Cereck. After talking a lot, and fireballing the shit out of them. The group was met by a voice of Alfyr and with not body in sight, Faelwen was revived and after going through the living quarters, the group found many loot. After deciding to have a tiny hut, the group took watch and was met by a fire demon creature from the abyss. After a quick scuffle, the creature got a way. After a long rest and some more spells and things, the group went into the foundry room. After debating whether to go on the pipe or not, the group was found out by the azer and practically ignored until they came close to them. As the group found the airlocks to the lava conduits, PPE was adorned. After leaving Faelwen outside, the group fought the monster again on the catwalk. With faerie fire going, and more adavantage and crits and eventually a balrog fight with Cereck and the monster, the group slayed it. They found the conduit controls, left, and eventually harvested stuff from a fire snake. After praising the son, the party is feeling better now. 29: 9/18/16: Lvl 6 After deciding to run up to the room and security floor, the group tried a few things to do a few things—including press into the gate which shocked the entire party. After some more decisions, they decided to go back to the bottom and figure a plan to overload the systems and keep the door closed. After a decision to break the glass on the observation deck and try to get the party over, the door started to close. Faelwen and Cereck and sol were left outside while everyone else waited. After deciding come move across the gap and open the door. Everyone ran up the stairs. After making it through the door the party was met with a room full of glass cylinders. The cylinders were filled with skinned and partially alive creatures. After trying to break open a glass cylinder with a crystal in a, a large automaton dropped from the ceiling. After fighting it, the group explored the security room, turned off the floor and eventually released a very alien and foreign sentient being named omni. After talking with it for a bit, it seemed really old. 30: 9/25/16: Lvl 7 After walking Omni out and asking a few more questions the group was met with Thanatos waiting for them. With some quick invisibility thinking, the group decided to hide omni. After some more talking and confessions, the group decided to tell the truth. After being escorted around the group arrived in the port of Ravenholm. After being escorted through the docks and the streets, the group learned about the curfew. After meeting Luciana again, the group met with the council. They met the council and explained their predicament. After some persuasion, the group managed to convince their case get a year sentence in the prison. After talking to Roy, the group seemed to convince him to get the sentence reduced by taking care of the werewolf problem. After being led to the prison the group, was taken to a back room and was met by Ren. After discussing a list on the wall, the group was told about Ren’s past as a criminal. Then they were outfitted, and escort to a ship where they saw Shaun again. The ship lifted off the group and began to fly. 31: 10/9/16: Lvl 7 They explored the hummingbird and met a dwarf by the name of Tarvey Rockbreaker. He was meeting the hunt in Maldover and parleyed with the group a bit about what was going on in the world. After convincing Sol to forcibly jump off the ship, you landed in the area. As everyone was setting up camp waiting for the locate person spell by Sol come into effect of Cereck and Sol cared about some people who were heard walking by. As they were confronted, and revealed they were hunters, the group attacked and used their earpieces to great effect. As they attacked, Faelwen seemed to know something about them. After getting some information from Shard about them approaching a cemetery the group attacked. After some ducking back and forth, an arrow to the back and almost dying, the group managed to save Faelwen’s Mother. After camping again, Victus per foribus was notified by the crew of the cardinal and they were flown onto the ship where they immediately went to bed. 32: 10/16/16: Lvl 7 While flying back to ravenholm, the group decided to talk to Faelwen’s mother about the Order of Khaled as well as their prisoner. After some torturing attempts, Faelwen and her mother got to talk about the history. Also potato ale with Dmitri. They all have cubbies. After getting back, the group found Omni doing calligraphy and Luciana sitting around. talking to Ren about the Order of Khaled somehow being connected to the Cult of Cyric and nothing more. Also, Bertio ran the rusted flagon and the group and a grand old time. The group talked to Davian about the history of Leo Dawn, a dwarf reinassance man of yester year and the history of Pelor. Also, after Cereck talked with Virren and went to a tailor. The group got wasted. The next morning, Sol found his brother helping the poor out on the docks. 33: 10/30/16: Lvl 7 Went to the docks for the blacksmith and got the arrows and sword. He was very tired. After getting everything ready, the group got on the airship. They saw a group of ninja looking guys. After awhile, Sol was pushed out of it once more. They landed and met Riv. They learned a bit about lycanthropes and werewolves. After getting to the town of Sakai, the group met Ishin who filled them in about the attacks. After some time, the group met Malek again as well as Fuji. After an amazig insult from alfyr the group went to go check the bodies. After inspecting them, they learned that it wasn’t very good. They also found the attack sites in the forest and inspected them and found Riv’s tracks leading off. After a swarm of insects decided to come by, Alfyr made an illusion of a child which they were very interested in and they jumped off the cliff. 34: 11/6/16: Lvl 7 After climbing up the cliff, the group followed the tracks to the cave and met Riv there. Also, shard got killed. After finding the were wolf’s locale, the group found the second attack site and confirmed a spriggan was a part of the mix. It was at the time the group went back to the village and went to a tea room and tavern/inn respectively. After enjoying some tea, there were questions about age, and dead parents and stuff. In the Inn there was a heart felt one on one with malek and Alfyr. After meeting up with Riv sometime later the group discussed their plans. Malek had apparently left town. With that the group went to bed and Sol got some insight into who the werewolf might be. After waking up, the group discussed the plan and was met with an overweight man who was not being very nice and tried to get guards when Saio shoved a silver coin in his face. As the group followed him around, they followed him out of town until he revealed that he was Malek. 35: 11/13/16: Lvl 7 Malek told his story about being a werewolf and why he killed the innocent. After defusing the situation between Riv and Malek, the group heard horses in the distance and decided their next plan before persuing the Spriggan. After arriving in town Victus Per Foribus was met with a large number of Shikoku guards lead by one by the name of Altes who instantly recognized them as the captors of the emperor. After talking with them for a bit, they left disguised malek and riv in the tavern while they decided to kill the spriggan. After chopping down a tree, multiple swarms of bees—some blind, and an ashy beam to the heart and skull, the spriggan was killed. 36: 11/20/16: Lvl 7 Last time on DnD, the group arrived back in the village and displayed the slain spriggan, parlayed with altes and pissed him off so they were order to leave by next dawn, seemed like some Shikoku guard was doing some sort of suspicious investigation, went to tavern and talked with ishin a bit, letter from Ren was almost confiscated by guard but convinced not to (letter talks about Alfyr so I'll write it out and send later), fun time with saio and faelwen, left to cave, malek no longer a werewolf, outside the village of Sakai burns, everyone runs to attack, Cereck took on like 8 guards and altes and then everyone got blown up by 2 fireballs from saio, malek got shanked trying to run to fuji's house and Alfyr wrestled him in place. Sol Is now in fujis house looking for her. Cereck wants everyone to die so he killed altes after faelwen knocked him out. Faelwen has cereck held by hold person spell and the rest of the guards are trying to flee. We are still in the middle of combat 37: 11/27/16: Lvl 7 chased after the soldiers and they managed to get away, saved as many villagers as we could and then put out the fires in the town, Fugi died and you resurrected her, I believe 1 number lower on the roll and she wouldn’t have made it we then went back to the cave to rest so we could heal up and switch spells so we could get speak with dead and talk to the leader guard. I believe we left it at siao doing some weird thing with human eyes, faelwin and riv are having some alone time, i think alfyr is hanging out with malek and Cereck is passed out once again 38: 12/4/16: Lvl 8 Sol’s wings in cave, guards bodies, talk to dead with guard: Fuji’s parents, Dmitri pick up, Ren and Co: , Omni, Luciana, Sol’s people, Souma is coming soon, Tattoo with Echo, Silver ore discount, Davian with Alfyr, Cleric with Virren and Faelwen and Cereck, Ren and Shard hat, Saio’s armor, Cereck and his capes. 39: 12/11/16: Lvl 8 To Edinbrig, The Radiant Flame, Passing oout food, Edinbrig and the bridge, property and armbands, St. Germain, Finding the Order of Khaled, preaching, fighting, guards, running, Sol 40: 12/18/16: Lvl 8 Faelwen escapes, Sol and Guards, Cereck and Sol and Cailean MacSchmit, the guards, Leaving, Luciana and Sol, traveling with Saint Germain, Umbra the guide, down the mining cavern, drow and slaves. 41: 1/8/17: Lvl 8 Untied the slaves, Named Aloe in town of Sourie, waited for Umbra, to the Darklake, Crevasse, rope bridge, saio flew across, then most of the group, Alfyr and Sol heard things, Alfyr was last over, 60 feet of darkvision saw Bemothmeda or whatever, kept running, stalagmite area, fomorian spots the group, just a big curse giant with a floating club, talks about the eyes, group convinces that he will be helped, giant flys off as a bat, group goes to caverns in the wall, finds enough zhurkwood to build a boat, muck field, invisibility and fire beetles, hiding in the muck, beetle go away, at darklake, building the boat, Drow attack! 7:30am 42: 1/15/17: Lvl 8 After finishing building the boat, the group interrogated the drow and learned of a priestess named Ashna. The group prodded for some information about Ashna and the poison from Lloyd. After pleading to die, the group left him tied up. After getting a boat ready they started their adventure by running aground. After everyone pushing the boat out, 3 green hags appeared around them and hit them with a lightning bolt. After the boat got swept away but was held by Umbra a little bit, after killing one the group bailed. The were also some stone teeth rocks that were navigated through. Then the group managed to paddle their way out of a whirlpool. It was time to sleep because of how exhausting it was so the group slept in the bubble. Later the group met two water trolls who flipped over the boat but were quickly stabbed to death. After flipping the boat, the group found an angry kuo toa boat and after trying to persuade with it, the group fireballed it. 11pm. 43: 1/22/17: Lvl 8 After meeting a nicer group of Kuo Toa, the group decided to ask for their help in crossing the Darklake. They learned about the religious schism happening in sloobluhdoop and decided to go with the side that doesn’t do blood sacrifices. After meeting the previous archpriestess, the group tried to hide out in the home but they were found out before they could complete the rest. The group decided not to fight and be escorted to the ritual circle. After some innovation from Alyfr, the group was able to become unbound and recover their equipment and fight the current archepriestess. The group slayed then and calmed the group until monster rose out of the ocean and roared. 44: 1/28/17: Lvl 8 With the gaze of the prince of demons that looked upon the village, the group laid stunned or eating the kuo toa dirt. After looking around, the group decided to work for the docks and throw many people into the bag of holding. After making it out, the archpriest Ploop knew she had to leave. She drew a map of the underdark and wished them the best of luck. After resting a bit, the group didn’t have too much action but eventually ran into a hyrda. After transforming into eagles and snapping at the boat and flew away. Then the group met some kuo toa who agreed to direct them through the rest of the lake. Eventualy the group met an aboleth and polymorhped it into a duckling. Shard was then used to drop the duckling/aboleth very far away. After riding later into the metaphorical sunset, the group made it ashore just in time to meet face to face with 2 ropers. The ropers immediately ate the Kuotoa and have most of the group grappled in their reins. 10am 45: 2/12/17: Lvl 8 While fighting the ropers, the group had a stroke of luck by shattering the tendrils of the beast and releasing the friends, despite one of them getting away, the group was mostly alive and well. After short resting, the group headed out. Umbra did figure out where to go and said to head towards the bligthened grove but not go in there. As the group headed towards they were met with a drow attach and a spider woman drow hybrid. After some banishment and other stuff, they group trekked on. Then they met a poisounous fungi and had some funny eating it and such. 9am 46: 2/19/17: Lvl 9 The group started with waking up, and coming face to face with two umber hulks. After fighting them, Umbra went down but didn’t die. After the group did a successful job hiding from an invisible demon. After, the grouped headed to the temple and found some figures outside of it. Before then, umbra to revisit them in 3 days and if not to send shard. As the group moved in, the group noticed that these humanoids were weird. After tyring to sneak up on them, the group found them selves toe to toe with zombies. Zombies that looked like drow and Followers of the Radiant Flame of Pelor. After killing them, the group moved closer to the temple for a closer look. Cereck was made invisible and found many zombie corpses, as well as a shadowy giant creature chained to the roof, a lanter hanging from the ceiling, and a beholder. 2pm 47: 2/26/17: Lvl 9 The group came in, and talked with the Dark One (shadow giant) to learn about what has been going on in the temple of Pelor. After learning about a crystal and Haylel, the group decided to investigate a dark room. They ran into darklings and talked to them a bit about their God and interest to get back to the shadowfell. After scouting around looking for the other darklings, the group was managed to save them and get them out to safety. On the way out the group managed to take a long rest and come back in after resting. On the way in, they saw the beholder leave and decided to go in and scout. They quickly met some flameskulls who shot fireballs. The group fought bitterly and succeeded and took a 10 minute rest. 9:30pm. 48: 3/19/17: Lvl 9 The group continued exploring the temple and found some empty storage rooms with some loot in them. Then, the group found some statues and faelwen decided to touch one. There was a bit of a flashback for each angel they touched. Also, the group walked into an old dining area and found a nice jug but ran into some undead on the way. After Alyfr got stabbed in the gut, the group defeated the undead and found some secret doors into a secret study where St. Germain found the crystal artifact. It wasn’t until the group went into the library in the next room did they find the deck of many things. Aflyr lost and arm and many other things happened. It wasn’t until the group went down and found 2 more angels did the group decide to head back and get a long rest in. 49: 3/26/17: Lvl 9 As the group started to rest, Alfyr decided that he must leave the group and take the deck with him and keep drawing cards. Cereck decided to convince Alfyr to get half the deck. During the rest, Cereck woke up to Saio stealing his necklace gifted from his wife, after trying to stop him Saio flew up into the darkness. After resting, the group went back into the sanctuary to talk with the shadow giant guy however, they were interrupted by the presence of the Beholder coming back. As the group hit, the Beholder was followed by a group of zombies and 3 trapped people. The group started by casting dimension door to land on top of the beholder while people attacked from the side. The trapped people broke free and started to fight. As the fight wore on, Cereck took a black beam to the chest and disintegrated into dust. This is when Sol successfully banished the creature from this plane. It wasn't until the group introduced each other that St. Germain decided to take out the crystal which summon a devil with white face, red feathered wings and blackened armor. 50: 4/2/17: Lvl 9 The Devil told the group that she only wanted to collect a debt, which prompted the group to fight the devil to death. After recovering the question, St. Germain apologized and gave the crystal to the shadow giant. As it touched him, the shadow unveiled an angelic and winged figure dead on the ground. It was then that Sol and St. Germain said that they had lost their powers. The epilogue rolled in as Umbra was unable to find his people. Everyone made it out successfully and more retired from adventuring or pursued personal interests.